A New Beginning
by Kalina Willow Manus
Summary: Draco married early before his 7th year, fought against Voldemort, became one of the most promising young aurors of the wizarding world, and has six sons. But it is the disappearance of Ginevra Weasley that changes his life forever. Draco/Ginny
1. Remembering Her

**AN- Set after all the books, partial AU  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.  
**

**~Remembering Her~**

Draco sat in his favorite black high-back chair in front of the roaring fireplace. He sighed and settled back into a comfortable position, having just re-lit the fire for the third time; indicating that he had been there for quite a few hours. He ran a hand through his silver blond hair as he twirled his wand absent mindedly in his other hand. His cool gray eyes stared into the flames as he continued to remember his days married to Delilah, his late wife.

He had not been happy, not at all. And in truth, she had not sexually appealed to him either; though she bore him 5 strong sons. He had merely been a dutiful husband during his forced marriage with the woman by the hands of both their parents the month before his seventh year. He had fought it, but after succumbing to the realization that he could not run away he faced it with a cool indifference and merely as the duty of a Malfoy.

Even during their wedding night he had been unmoving in his contempt and took her without any passion. She had not been a virgin. Hell, neither had he, so he did not feel he had to be romantic or gentle; even if he knew how to be either one.

During the next few years they continued to act indifferent to each other, showing affection only to the children. For ten years they continued this charade; having no feelings toward each other at all but no one seemed to know. Last winter Delilah bore one last son, dying after the final push, having been weakened from the strenuous pregnancy.

Draco stood and sighed. He felt old and tired, not at all like his youthful days of Quidditch, sex and mischief. He had been the pride of the slytherins; the girls all wanted him, and the males wanted to be him. He felt like a god during his school years. Then he was cherished as one of the wizarding world's most promising new auror after the fall of Voldemort during his seventh year. His parents had been killed during the last battle and he had been so full of fury at the loss that he began killing any death eater he came across with his father's wand.

He had saved one of the Weasley's when the side of the castle had been blasted away and had ran towards the battle with confused eyes following him. He wasn't sure why he had done it, maybe to anger Voldemort as much as possible, but he had done it and continued on until he came face to face with _her_. She had been too stunned by his sudden re-emergence into the battle to act as he raised his wand and killed a deatheater behind her. The look in her eyes after he had saved her was just as good as the passionate kiss she gave him before turning back to the fight. They stayed that way till it was over, back to back and bringing down any who fought them.

Draco walked out of the room, ignoring the pile of letters on the table by the door. Now, a year after the death of his wife, he had become once again "on the market" as it were. He had been sent invitations to many wealthy families' homes to meet their daughters, or come to a party, or a ball, or any excuse to have him enter their home. He frowned and rubbed his aching neck. He was getting much too old for this. He was already trying hard to be a good father (though he loved his own father, he had never really been the best one for the job) and didn't feel like playing these silly little "high society" games. He was bored of it all, they were all the same; just like Delilah.

And the thought of having more children was out of the question! Six sons were enough. He loved them dearly but they knew how to push his buttons and he found it hard to keep them entertained and manage the Malfoy estates and business at the same time. He just couldn't do it on his own!

He had not been paying attention as his feet took him to the North wing of the Manor; his old wing. He had grown up there, like his own house within the manor. But when he married they had moved to the south wing; his bride finding the brighter colors more to her liking.

He had entered a dark room and smirked. Even in the dark he could tell that he now stood in his old study. The one place he could run to without worry because no one could find, nor enter it without his permission. Within these walls he was safe. But it had been years since he sought its refuge, four years to be exact. Two years after the youngest Weasley had been pronounced dead.

Extending his wand he lit the fireplace and felt warmth enter his aching body. The room had not changed, though he took into account the lack of dust and cobwebs (obviously the house elves cleaned it) with a sneer. He did not like that they came here, it made him feel violated. But as he looked at the shelves filled with familiar books he had missed and his own desk in the center that he had spent countless nights working at (and sometimes crashing on) he calmed. It was nice stepping back into the familiar. Though that thought had quickly faded when he noticed the stack of newspapers sprawled across his desk. Though they were still folded neatly; their headlines glaring out against the yellowing parchment.

"Boy Hero Molests Future Bride!"

"The Boy Who Lived…A Rapist?"

"Ginevra Weasley Missing!"

"Potter's Shame."

"Could Hero Be A Murderer?

"No Sign of the Youngest Weasley."

"No Proof! Harry Potter Cleared of Charges!"

"Ginevra Weasley Pronounced Dead After A Three Year Search!"

And then his hand went to the last paper:

"**Our Hearts Weep For Such A Loss…"**

Ginevra Molly Weasley 23, the youngest of seven children, and only female, of one of the poorest families of the wizarding world, is a loss that no one could have expected during this time of restoration. Though her parentage was less than admirable, Ginevra separated herself from this humble upbringing during the last battle of the war with Lord Voldemort. Ginevra fought at 16 years of age, laying down all deatheaters daring to fight this young girl.

She saved over 12 lives of her fellow students of Hogwarts, diving in to protect them from a fatal hex.

"She pushed me out of the way and all I saw was a flash of green light." Says Neville Longbottom, current Herbology professor at Hogwarts, recounting his time spent with Miss Weasley. "I was so scared that she was dead, I didn't want to look. She was the sweetest and bravest of us all. The most generous and honest person I had ever known." Professor Longbottom wipes the tears away as he continues. "But when I look up she is smiling down at me, like a fiery angel, and tells me to get up before she ran back into the fight. At that moment I looked up to see [Galvin] Goyle laying dead a few feet away. She never stopped, not once."

Later in the evening, she and Draco Malfoy [son of Lucius Malfoy; a famous deatheater] stood back to back in an epic battle against hoards of deatheaters, werewolves, dementors, and even a giant.

After this violent battle, Ginevra did not rest. She assisted the mediwizards in looking after the wounded. She did not care who they were as she helped the few deatheaters residing in the new hospital ward.

"She had a huge heart, and though they had been our enemy Ginny would not turn away any who were wounded and in need." Says a quiet Seamus Finnigan, a former Gryffindor and friend of Ginevra Weasley.

Indeed Ginevra Weasley, Ginny as she was affectionately called, had gone above and beyond at such a young age; even earning herself the title Order of Merlin, 1st Class and a Medal for Magical Merit.

"She put herself into her work more than others," says Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Headmistress. "She was top student during her sixth year and earned that title. Never had I seen a more gifted witch, so calm and collected as she worked effortlessly as if she loved it. I am proud to have known her and been present through all of this. She was a prodigy and it is a shame to have lost someone so gifted."

So many lives touched by this young woman from Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon. Even I cannot help but shed a tear for this amazing young woman and all she has done for the wizarding world. She will always be missed and never will she be forgotten.

-Rita Skeeter

A 7th year picture of Ginny smiles warmly up at Draco with these words printed below:

Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley

August 11, 1981 – August 11, 2004

"Lost But Not Forgotten."

Draco sat in his old chair and let the paper fall where it had lain since he read it all those years ago.

He had kept up with it all of course. Having been an auror at the time, he had searched hard for her. Wondering if she was ok and if Potter truly killed her. He had been angry when Potter was released but kept as far away from him as possible. He wanted to kill him, to torture him until he either confessed or told Draco where Ginny was. But the last thing his sons needed was their father in Azkaban, he should know.

Draco thought of her. He remembered how he hated her during school, how the mere sight of her made him sick. But that was because he had been raised that way and only saw her as a filthy blood traitor who was no better than the mudbloods she protected. He had been too narrow minded to actually _see_ her. That had changed during his seventh year, she was horrid to him which he understood, but when he had become sick after sitting in the rain for too long, she had taken care of him. She saw him from her dorm room, laying on the soaked ground, and ran out to him. He hadn't known why she did it, she wouldn't let him talk as she put a lightening charm on him and carried him into the castle. He had wanted to ask why she didn't procure a stretcher but it was too warm in her arms for him to really care. She had ran with him up to the hospital ward, but upon finding no Madam Pomfrey she merely took care of him herself.

"_Weasley…"_

"_Shush Malfoy, you need to relax. You have a fever and I need to get it down." She said it so soothingly that he stopped talking. He merely stared at her, shivering as she stripped off his wet clothes. He grabbed her hand when she went to take off his boxers._

"_It's alright Malfoy," she said softly, her brown eyes warm as she looked at him. "I will tell no one, and I won't judge. I've grown up with six brothers remember. You won't get a squeal or laugh out of me." She smiled at him and he let go. For some reason, he had trusted her._

_She gently pulled off his soaked boxers and dried him off with her wand before pulling up the blankets and tucking him in. She placed a hand on his forehead and he closed his eyes as the softness of her touch sent warm tingles throughout his body. The touch disappeared and he opened his eyes to see her pull the curtains around him. She walked away and he felt like he would cry in his weary state but when she returned he calmed. In her hand was a cup with steam coming from it._

"_This will help you to sleep and hopefully help break your fever. I promise I'll put pajamas on you so no one else sees you." He nodded and let her help him drink, loving the feel of her arm beneath his head and the smell of her, like wildflowers and rain. _

_Suddenly blackness surrounded him and when he woke it was to Snape standing over him with Pomfrey. He looked down to see that he was dressed in a pair of his own silk green pajamas._

He had never asked her how she was able to get his pajamas, but he had been thankful of it. Those horrid hospital garments of Madam Pomfrey's were simply hideous and uncomfortable. She hadn't come back, and though he saw her in the halls and classes, it wasn't until the last battle that he actually was able to speak to her.

_Draco ran as fast as he could up the stone steps of the astronomy tower. He wasn't sure who was hexing him but he didn't want to find out, having already been hit once by a stinging hex he knew that whoever it was had been very skilled and quick. When he reached the top he turned to face his challenger._

"_Stu-"_

"_Stupify!" Suddenly he felt something hit him hard in his left shoulder, throwing him back and over the side of the tower. He had reached out but was unable to grab onto anything, and so he fell; a horrible feeling filling him, knowing in that split second that he was going to die._

_Suddenly he felt someone grab his ankle and he stopped falling, his 'borrowed' wand falling to the grounds. He looked up to see lush red hair and warm honey brown eyes; Ginevra. She was tired, he could see that, and he knew she had been fighting nonstop since the battle had began a few hours prior. But he also saw a fire behind her eyes, making them shine as she braced herself with her foot and pulled him over the side. _

_What strength! He had thought to himself as he fell onto the stone floor, leaning against the side as he stared at her. She had taken a moment to rest and looked at him questioningly, as if thinking whether she should finish him off or if he was no longer a threat without his wand. But he was done, he knew he no longer wanted to fight. He had almost died for what?! Something he did not believe in?! _

_He shook his head at her and held up his hands in defeat._

"_I no longer wish to fight."_

_She smiled, the same smile he had longed to see again since that night she took care of him. "I like that Draco. I really do."_

_And with that she stood and ran down the steps to the sound of fighting. Damn she was spirited, he had thought as he watched her go, missing that smile on her face._

So when he had been told that Ginevra Weasley had become missing after Harry Potter attempted to rape her at the burrow two months after he became an auror, he began looking for her with a fervor that earned him strange looks from co-workers. He had not given up, even after she had been pronounced dead three years later. He had not stopped and the hunt had cost him his job, though he didn't need it to support himself and his family. He just wanted to see her smile again.

But he failed. Five years after her disappearance he had stopped looking. There was no trace, no trail to follow. She had just vanished. And that night he had come into his study for the last time, hiding from everyone as he sat in the dim firelight and stared at her picture through endless fall of tears.

He had never cried again, until now. He sat, as he did two years ago, and cried. Remembering her, and loving her all over again.

* * *

Here's the timeline for my story so you aren't confused:

August 1997: Married to Delilah  
1997-1998 : 7th year, last battle  
1998 : Graduated from Hogwarts, birth of 1st son, auror training began  
1999 : nothing significant happened  
2000: 2nd son is born  
2001 : Training ended, Ginevra Weasley is missing  
2002 : 3rd and 4th sons are born (twins)  
2003 : 5th son is born  
August 11, 2004 : Ginevra Weasley pronounced dead , Draco keeps looking and loses Auror position  
2005 : Nothing significant happened  
2006 : Draco ends his search for Ginevra  
2007 : Deliliah dies giving birth to their 6th son  
2008 : Draco, age 28, finds himself in his study once again grieving for Ginevra

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Overprotective Abandonment

**AN- Set after all the books, partial AU  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.**

**Warning- Extreme language and content.  
**

**~Overprotective Abandonment~**

Ginny growled into her pillow as someone knocked once more on her bedroom door. They had pulled her out of a very intense dream, one that plagued her dreams every night for the past three years. They were memories, memories of _him._ Of the one man she had ever loved, and the one she could never have.

_Ginny threw the laughing cow across the room and watched it shatter. It came in the post that morning from Fred and George, and at first she thought it was cute. But an hour ago it started laughing and mooing so loud that everyone in her dorm left cursing her for keeping them up. She tried everything, every spell, but nothing worked. So she threw it and smiled as it shattered against the stone and became silent. Sighing, she walked to the window and leaned her head against the glass with closed eyes, trying to let the chill calm her and get rid of her headache._

_She took a deep breath and started to walk away when she froze. Upon opening her eyes she saw a form outside in the downpour. She saw the bright white school shirt, and then the silver blonde hair._

"_Malfoy, what the hell?" She frowned as she opened the window to get a better look. He was lying on his side, curled up in a ball, and even from that far away she could see him shivering. Without another thought she ran from the room and through the halls with everyone staring at her in shock. It was after curfew, where the hell was she going?_

_She tried hard to lose the "golden trio" who had followed her out of the common room. She heard Filch and Snape in the hall she had just vacated and smiled, they had been caught. And she was free while they were escorted back to Gryffindor tower. Thanking her good luck, she flung open the front entrance and slipped out. She waved her wand and the rain rolled off her, leaving her dry as she ran down towards the lake. When she came closer to the body she sighed and knelt in front of him._

_He looked at her with his cool gray eyes but they were glazed, as if he was somewhere else while his body suffered. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt protective of him, like it was up to her to take care of him. At that moment he was hers, and she would do anything and everything to make sure he was alright._

"_Weasley…" his eyes were no longer glazed but looking at her curiously. She put her fingers to his lips and leaned closer._

"_Shush Malfoy, I'm here." She cooed as she waved her wand so he was feather light. Carefully she pulled him to her, wrapped him in her cloak, and ran to the castle. She had wanted to hold him, to let him know that she was there, that she would take care of him. To let him feel her warmth and know that he was not alone. At that moment she realized that he was no longer hers, but that she was his through and through. She would not follow him, he was with Voldemort, but she would do what she could for him while he was just Draco Malfoy; not a deatheater. And as she ran up the steps she tried not to cry, she realized why she was his, why she was able to push away the fact that he was a deatheater; her enemy. She loved him._

_Madam Pomfrey wasn't there when she put Draco down on an empty bed. Realizing that she must have been called away, Ginny looked at her ward and took a deep breath, pushing her feelings aside and walked to him._

"_Weasley…" his voice held no malice and it sent shivers through her, but she shook her head and focused._

"_Shush Malfoy, you need to relax. You have a fever and I need to get it down." She said soothingly and he stopped talking. He merely stared at her, shivering as she stripped off his wet clothes. She ignored his intense eyes and tried not to react to seeing his naked body._

_He was gorgeous, that was sure, but the scars that covered his body made her want to cry. Some were old; others were only a few months old and Ginny's mind screamed to kill whoever had done this to him. When her eyes scanned the dark mark on his left arm she sighed and pushed those feelings away, remembering that he was the enemy._

_He grabbed her hand when she went to take off his boxers._

"_It's alright Malfoy," she said softly, her brown eyes warm as she looked at him. "I will tell no one, and I won't judge. I've grown up with six brothers remember. You won't get a squeal or laugh out of me." She smiled at him and he let go. _

_She gently pulled off his soaked boxers, trying to ignore the fact that he was well endowed, and dried him off with her wand before pulling up the blankets and tucking him in. She placed a hand on his forehead and frowned at how hot he was. She grumbled softly and walked away pulling the curtains around him. She tried to focus, to ignore the fact that Draco Malfoy (she wouldn't let herself call him just by his first name) was lying naked in the hospital bed and that the mere sight of him made her blush and think rather naughty things._

_She opened the cupboards filled with Madam Pomfrey's potions and found the two she was looking for. She quietly poured the right amount into a clean cup and carried it over to Malfoy._

"_This will help you to sleep and hopefully help break your fever. I promise I'll put pajamas on you so no one else sees you." He nodded and she walked closer, lifting his head on her arm and tilting him up to help him drink the potion. She ignored the shivers running through her and hoped he could not see her blush. She breathed in and her head swam when his smell entered her nostrils. He smelled like the forest, wild and lush, and she_ _loved it. _

_He fell asleep immediately and she carefully laid him back down before cleaning up the water they had trailed into the hospital ward. She smirked and ran down to the Slytherin common room. She had learned the password from watching and listening as she followed the slytherins and those she knew were children of deatheaters. "Know thy self, know thy enemy. A thousand battles, a thousand victories." She had grown up reading the words of Chinese muggle SunTzu, a general who fought in 500 BC. She lived by them, knowing that if anyone was going to teach her about war it would be him. No one else thought her strong enough, able to fight; even after last year in the department of mysteries. _

_"Let your plans be dark and as impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt." With that final thought she snuck into his dorm, smiling at the sleeping forms of his "bodyguards" but forced herself to do nothing as she walked quietly over to Malfoy's trunk and pulled out a pair of silky green pajamas. She knew he would like them over the hospital garb and she didn't blame them, the silk felt so soft and cool…_

There was another knock, louder this time, and she let loose a few curses as she looked up at her alarm clock. She hissed as she got out of her nice warm bed. She stretched and looked at her floor length mirror. She was quite beautiful; she wouldn't ever admit it though. Her hair, which was pulled back into a French braid, was a gorgeous shade of crimson red, instead of her family's ginger. She spent less and less time in the sun during the years, causing her hair to become darker. It complimented her creamy white skin and made her honey colored eyes pop out beautifully. Even her freckles, which she had once hated, seemed to look cute as she aged; and some even faded as she kept herself confined to her room while not at work. It was easy to stay out of the sun working at Madam Malkin's; the woman never liked windows, "too public" she had once said. Ginny's body became very well filled out over the years. She had very womanly curves, now enhanced by her form fitting grey sweats and small green shirt that showed her toned stomach. All those evenings playing Quidditch with the twins and running through the woods kept her fit but was also a very good stress reliever as she kept having to remind Harry that she did not like him anymore, she had never really loved him. And he had become very scary over the years. His eyes darkened and he scowled more, but she ignored it all. She had tried to be nice, to be understanding, but he was making it so hard. She was done, and made sure to be completely bitchy to him, hoping he'd learn to hate her and finally leave her alone.

She turned from her reflection and opened her door, looking into a pair of bright green eyes. "Harry? What the hell do you want at 4 in the morning? Some people have to work you know." She hissed, ready to slam the door in his face. His eyes narrowed and he pushed past her into her room.

"Harry what the fuck!" Her eyes were glowing with fury, how dare he walk in here like he fucking owns the place! Her mind screamed as she debated whether to scream, punch him or go to the twins' room till everyone woke up.

"We need to talk." It sounded like an order and his voice was unusually gruff. He didn't look at her and sat down on her bed. Ginny growled and walked to stand in front of him, leaving the door wide open, her arms across her chest as she looked down at him. If she had ever looked at her brothers that way they would have left the room for fear of their life, but he ignored the look as his eyes roamed her body.

"What do you want?" She grabbed her thick pink robe and put it on, wrapping it tightly closed so he couldn't see her body. "What the fuck Ginny." He seemed to growl. His eyes filled with an anger that sent chills down her spine, and a hunger that disturbed her far more than she thought possible.

"Get. Out. Now." She turned to walk towards the door but then suddenly his strong arms were around her as the door slammed closed and he locked it before tossing his wand beside hers. He hit her hard across the face and pushed her back onto her bed, her robe being torn from around her body. Her head throbbed and she couldn't focus as tears blurred her vision.

"You are mine Ginny. You always were." His hissed in her ear before he bit down on her neck, muffling her scream with one hand while the other held her hands above her head. She felt something hard grinding into her thigh, and she bit his hand hard enough to draw blood.

"Fuck." He hit her hard and let her go. She rolled over, trying to reach for her wand but he pulled her back so her legs were over the bed and she felt him press his lust for her against her. She would NOT be taken like an animal, she growled as he bent over her; his chest against her back as he grabbed her arse. She slammed her head back and felt something crack. She grabbed her wand as he backed away from her, his hand craddleing his bleeding nose.

"Fuck Ginny!" There was a bang on the door and Harry's eyes went wide and he began to hell.

"Ginny stop! Stop it Ginny! It's Harry! He can't hurt you! FUCK GINNY!!" He threw himself back against her mirror and she heard it shatter before the door was thrown open and her family ran in. They stopped and looked at the scene with wide eyes. Ginny sat on her bed breathing hard and looking frazzled, pointing her wand at Harry who was on the ground, surrounded by glass, and holding his broken nose with blood on his hands. He suddenly jumped up and walked over to Ron who was standing in the front.

"She's fucking nutters Ron. She was having a fit in her sleep yelling for Tom to stop and then she cursed me when I woke her. She almost crucio'd me!"

"That's a lie." Ginny hissed, harly able to speak through her fury. "He tried to rape me!"

"I'm not Tom, Ginny." Harry walked towards her with his arm out as if trying to calm a visious dog. "I wouldn't hurt you." He reached out to her and she jumped up.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked, pointing her wand at him. She looked up at Ron and her heart fell; there was pity etched onto his face. Her mother was crying into her father's arms. Percy seemed to look at her like a damaged little girl. Fred and George couldn't be seen behind them but she could onlyguess what they were thinking. She stared at them in disbelief.

"He comes in my room, tells me that I'm his, hits me and tries you rape me and you all…" She didn't finish as anger rose to Ron's face. But it was aimed at her as he patted Harry on his shoulder as if to say 'I'm sorry. She needs help' before turning to look at the rest of their family.

"I can't believe you!" Ginny screamed, tears pouring down her face as the air around her seemed to become thicker, making it hard to breath.

"Ginny…" Ron looked back at her but stopped talking when he saw her wand pointed at him.

"I wasn't sleeping. Harry attacked me. And if you are going to stand there defending him then you are no longer my family." And with that Ginny grabbed her broom from the corner and shot out her window into the night. She forced herself to focus, but the realization of what happened came crashing down around her. Her overprotective family deserted her for her attacker, Harry Potter. After years of them sheltering her and making big deals out of nothing, they abandoned her when she actually needed them.

"Well what do you expect." She snapped at herself. "He's Harry fucking Potter! Their 7th son and wizarding hero! They've always loved him more."

"Ginny!" She spun around quickly to see Harry flying towards her. He stoped a few yards away and looked at her. She noticed that his nose had been fixed but the blood was still there.

"Ginny, you've hurt your family. They want you to come home; I want you to come home. You are making a big deal over nothing. They sent me to bring you home." He pleaded as if she was the one who was wrong, as if he did nothing, and this made her see red.

"They sent you? After what happened they sent you!?" She began to shake as the fury filled her. _How could they do that? Did they not listen? Even if it had been her fault, why the hell would they send the one she said attacked her? Did they really not care?_

"Ginny?" He held out one hand, his eyes pleading, but she saw his other hand slowly pulling out his wand.

Suddenly she dived into the forest, praying that she could lose him there as she heard him curse and there was a crack as the spell hit a tree beside her. He was following her, she could hear him, and she was grateful that she was a better flyer than him. No one had realized this until a year ago, no matter what broom he had, her maneuvers were much better. She ducked and dodged, turned and circled around the trees trying to lose him. Then suddenly he yelled and pain shot through her. She felt like her insides were being pulled apart and were on fire as blood poured from her mouth. She began to weaken, darkness closed in and she fell. She hit the surface of the cold rushing river before slipping under the surface by the current and passed out.

Harry tried to find her, but she was gone. He growled to himself but then focused on what to do to keep himself out of Azkaban for this. He started shooting off spells left and right, any that came to mind, and ended them with searching spells and locator spells. He would look innocent when they performed the Prior Incantato. He would still be a hero. And with that final thought he grabbed her broom and headed back towards the burrow with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Reference: "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu

Hey guys, I know you probably won't like what happened to the boy hero but sometimes war changes you for the worst as it did for Harry in this story. Ginevra's rejection only fuels this and he becomes obsessed with her. Review and let me know what you think.

To those who reviewed: Thank you! This was supposed to be a one shot and then it grew to something more. Now it just won't go away lol. Now, let's see if Ginevra lives or not in the next chapter…


	3. The Needs of the Children

**AN- Set after all the books, partial AU  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.  
**

**~The Needs of the Children~**

Somehow he had made it to his bed. He wasn't sure when or how but that didn't matter as he rolled over in his bed and snuggled deeper into the thick blankets. It was a rather chilly winter morning and he was too warm at the moment to worry about anything else except sleep.

That was a _big_ mistake.

"Cannonball!" He had just opened his eyes, startled from the yell, when all of a sudden four small boys launched themselves onto the bed and, aiming well, on top of him. Draco groaned and laughed as his boys tried to get him to wake up and come play.

"Alright! I'm up!" He yelled in defeat, which was followed by a simultaneous 'yay' from the boys as they ran out of the room. He could hear them running all the way down the hall and groaned as he heard something crash followed by a "hey, geroff!!"

He sat up and smirked as he stared at his oldest boy Sebastian, and Gareth, his youngest, standing by the door.

Sebastian Alastair Malfoy, was barely ten years old, and yet he looked at least fifteen with his father's silver blonde hair, cool gray/green eyes, and strong build. He carried himself well and was tall but slim with barely defined muscles. He would definitely be a seeker next year; he already seemed to posses the quick seeker reflexes. He was the spitting image of Draco, except the green in his eyes, though he looked nothing like his mother.

In his arms was Gareth Conall Malfoy, who had just turned one a few days ago. He had his mother's dark red hair but he had the gray eyes like his father. He was not chubby like most babies; though neither Draco nor the other boys had been chubby as an infant or toddler. He had rosy red cheeks and was very adorable, especially when he laughed. He was talking more, though sometimes Draco didn't know what the hell he was saying but he smiled all the same at his attempt.

"Go ahead to breakfast. I will be there shortly." Draco smiled and Sebastian nodded with a bright smile of his own as he set Gareth down and took his hand, guiding him out of the room.

He had never really been a child, though Draco blamed it on himself; being absent for Auror training during the beginning of it. Sebastian was just always the good one of the bunch, the calm and stable one. And Draco was so proud of him as he took charge of the rabble.

Delilah had never really been a good mother to the children, either Draco or the house elves took care of them, and sometimes Draco wondered if the children ever really notice her absence.

He sighed and took a quick shower before getting dressed in black pants and white t-shirt. He knew Sebastian didn't mind taking care of the boys but it wasn't his job to do so, and he needed a break badly.

Before heading down to breakfast, he went to the side table by his bed and pulled an old letter out of the drawer.

**Dear Master Malfoy,**

**It has come to my attention that you are a busy man raising six children and running a business on your own. I believe that you may one day need help and perhaps remarrying is not the best course to take. At least not for your own well being.**

**I, as you know, run many businesses of my own, and one of them happens to be the training and distribution of Governesses to well off families. They are trained to teach children at home before they go off to school, though I also train them to be nannies as well, which is not the true nature of a governess but most do not mind this added responsibility.**

**I believe you need a governess Master Malfoy, and if you wish I can send you profiles of a few that would fit your specific needs. Just send me word of what you want.**

**Your Friend,**

**Theodore Nott**

Draco chuckled; Nott was always so formal, even though they had become such close friends over the years. They knew each other's fears and secrets, and Nott had even been his best man at his wedding with Delilah. He was the only death eater to turn and fight alongside Draco, killing his own father in the process but there was no love lost there. He was loyal to Draco, and as soon as Draco switched sides Nott followed. Since then they were inseparable. He had also been the only one to help Draco in his desperate search for Ginevra. He did what he could and never told Draco to stop. He knew his friend needed to keep searching, to keep hoping that he could find her. It was up to Draco to stop, and he greatly appreciated it.

Folding the letter once more and placing it into his back pocket, he made his way to the dining room. He hadn't made it to the bottom of the stairs before he heard the ruckus coming from behind the large oak doors down the hall to the left.

"Ow Locke!" He heard his son, Loki, yell.

"Stop taking my food then!" Locke, the other twin responded.

"Bad Juju!" Gareth suddenly screamed. Silence followed before everyone, even Draco, burst out laughing. He made his way to the dining room and opened the door in time to see Gareth throw his fork at Locke.

"Bad Juju!" He screeched, apparently ecstatic that they were laughing after this statement.

"Bad Juju!" Draco tried hard not to encourage the bouncing baby by laughing, and sat at the head of the table.

"Ok Gareth, enough. Eat your food." As Draco sat, an empty plate and goblet filled with milk appeared in front of him. He began piling food on his plate as his sons continued eating. He watched them closely as he did the same.

Sebastian sat to his right and he was giving Gareth, who sat next to him, more food.

Next to Gareth sat Draco's second son, eight year old Gabriel Aiden Malfoy. Gabriel wasn't as calm as Sebastian, though he wasn't as obnoxious as the twins. He had golden blonde hair, almost light brown at the roots, and dark brown eyes like his mother. He also had his mother's build, short and stocky, a beater's build, though with better brains than his former "friends" Crabbe and Goyle.

To Draco's left were the twins Locke and Loki, both six years old. Locke was older with ice blue eyes while Loki had pale green eyes. Both had black hair (possibly from the Black's in his side of the family) and were scrawny, which confused Draco because they ate three times more than everyone; himself included.

Though they were also very active and seemed unable to settle down. If they weren't playing pranks or getting into trouble then they were outside wearing themselves out by running around like maniacs and trying to climb from tree to tree like monkeys. They reminded him of the Weasley twins but thinking of them reminded him of Ginevra so he pushed that painful thought away.

His final son, Vincent Cianed Malfoy, was five with strawberry blonde hair and black eyes. He was the 'darkest' of his children, though not in an evil or mean way. He just had a temper that would level the manor if unleashed. He was always sad, no matter what was going on around him. He would laugh but Draco could see the pain in his eyes, and he knew that if anyone missed Delilah it was Vincent. And he acted out horribly because of it.

Delilah had ignored Vincent the most, that was obvious, but no matter how much attention Draco gave him, Vincent always seemed sad, and he hated it. He wanted a mother, not necessarily Delilah, but he looked at the women in town with a small yearning, that much was clear.

After breakfast Draco watched as the boys played outside in the gardens. He didn't worry much because he always had the house elves on full alert and watching after them, though the boys never seemed to need it.

Draco watched as Loki and Locke pounced on Gabriel and tickled him. Then Vincent jumped in to help his older brother, followed by Sebastian and Gareth; who proceeded to hit Loki on the head and yell "Geroff!"

Draco laughed and sighed, wondering what it would have been like to have brothers, or even sisters. But his mother had complications during her pregnancy with him, and when he was born her uterus had been damaged so badly that she had been unable to have any children after him. It had been his fault; he had been difficult and hurt her badly.

She had held him close and rocked him when he cried and told her that it had been his fault. She merely shushed him and laughed softly.

"You just wanted your mommy's love all to yourself. And you have it." She had tried to comfort him but he still grieved for the large family his mother had always wanted.

Even Delilah's family had twelve children; she was the tenth of the lot. He had never thought that he would have such a large family, nor could handle it without killing anyone. But he loved them and loved anything that came with them.

Draco turned and sat back down at the dining room table once more with a blank parchment and self re-filling quill.

**Dear Master Nott,**

**I appreciate your concern with regards to my family and their well being. I have decided to take you up on your offer and would like a few things taken into consideration when you choose the right governess for me and my children.**

**Above all things she must be firm, strong-willed, and confident. She cannot be easily scared because my boys are quite a handful and would relish in the thought of doing so. She must be able to stand her ground.**

**However, she must also be kind, patient and good-humored. She must be the nurturing figure in my children's life while I am away. They need a mother terribly, and though I do not wish to marry right away; or perhaps ever again, they need one.**

**She must also be young and in shape. She must be able to keep up with the children. They are clever, cunning and enjoy the chase. She must be able to catch them off guard and show them a thing or two.**

**Finally, because of my last request I must come to terms with the fact that she may be not only pretty but perhaps even beautiful. You know my weakness to beauty and therefore she must be single. Not only that, but she must not be able to bear children; I have more than enough already and do not wish for any more. I do hope that this will not matter because I do not like mixing business with pleasure; however, once again you know my weaknesses.**

**Your friend,**

**Draco Malfoy**

After reading over the letter again he nodded to himself and sealed it before sending it off with his eagle owl.

* * *

This chapter was actually inspired by my reviewers who wanted to know about Draco and his family. So here it is. The next I hope will be to your liking for it…dun dun duuuun….is about Ginevra. Yes people, she lives. But why has she been gone for so long?

Review please.


	4. Waking Up Screaming

**AN- Set after all the books, partial AU  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.  
**

**~Waking Up Screaming~**

"_**Ginny, you've hurt your family. They want you to come home; I want you to come home. You are making a big deal over nothing. They sent me to bring you home." **__**He pleaded as if she was the one who was wrong, as if he did nothing, and this made her see red.**_

"_**They sent **__you__**? After what happened they sent **__you__**!?" She began to shake as the fury filled her.**_

"_**Ginny?" He held out one hand, his eyes pleading, but she saw his other hand slowly pulling out his wand.**_

_**Suddenly she dived into the forest, praying that she could lose him there as she heard him curse and there was a crack as the spell hit a tree beside her. He was following her, she could hear him, and she was grateful that she was a better flyer than him. No one had realized this until a year ago, no matter what broom he had, her maneuvers were much better.**_

_**She ducked and dodged, turned and circled around the trees trying to lose him. Then suddenly he yelled and pain shot through her. She felt like her insides were being pulled apart and were on fire as blood poured from her mouth. She began to weaken, darkness closed in and she fell. She hit the surface of the cold rushing river before slipping under the surface by the current and passed out.**_

She woke up with a scream and found it hard to breathe. Forcing her eyes shut she tried to calm herself, to take deep breathes and push away the dream; the memory of so long ago.

When she first started dreaming it, she wasn't sure what she had dreamt, waking up after the attack to find herself in Bulgaria with an old woman named Violeta Silva Daskalov. The woman had looked kindly at Ginevra and asked her if she was alright. Ginevra nodded and then frowned. She could not remember where she was, where she was from, who this woman was, or who she was.

"Your name is Ginevra." Violeta smiled as she pointed to the silver bracelet on the young woman's wrist. There, etched into the band, was the name Ginevra.

"I don't remember." Ginevra began to cry as Violeta held her close and rocked her soothingly.

"I will help you my child. I will help you."

Almost four years later, Ginevra still could not remember, but she found herself not truly caring. She dreamt of the man with wild black hair and piercing green eyes but no longer tried to remember why she hated him.

She was alive and well, having gone to the Bulgarian ministry soon after she arrived and told them of her dream. They agreed not to announce her arrival to the other countries in case the man she dreamt of should try to find her and harm her further. Instead they asked her what she wanted, and said that they would do nothing until she came to see them again in two weeks. She spent the first week in a small room at Violeta's, who would not let her out of her sight, thinking about everything. About who she was and why she didn't feel anything except pain when thinking of her family. She couldn't see their faces, or even remember whether or not they were alive or dead, but she assumed that the pain was because she missed them. Until she dreamt of _him_ again, and focused on his words _"they sent me to bring you home."_

She felt hate and betrayal at these words. She had been betrayed by her family. _But how? Why?_

Violeta had found her, almost dead, by a river in England. She had been there to identify her father's body and was taking a walk to clear her head before she returned home. When she found the body of the girl she was worried that she was dead, but upon hearing the girl moan as she pulled her farther onto the shore, she sighed in relief. But then she looked around quickly, fearing that the young girl's attacker would look for her, so she acted quickly and brought her to her home in Bulgaria by floo before calling on the village healer.

She had sat beside her and cared for her when she was too weak to move. The older woman had never left her side and was always kind to her, telling her that she was safe here and would stay with her until she felt ready to leave. When she was finally strong enough, Violeta took her to the ministry.

A week later, she came to her decision. She didn't want to leave; it hurt to think of walking away from the older woman. She had come to care deeply for her in these few short weeks. She came out of the room and hugged the older woman, but instead of pushing her away (for she had been busy cooking) she held her tight and said that Ginevra could call this her home if she wished.

And so she did. She told the ministry that she had wanted to stay. They were more than happy to make her a Bulgarian citizen; especially after testing her magical knowledge and finding that she was well taught in all subjects. Violeta adopted Ginevra, making her Ginevra Daskalov, so that she would have a name and now a home. However, under this name there was no record of her attending any schools, so she had to attend grueling night classes for four years. Having already taken these subjects, though she couldn't remember where from or by whom, she graduated with perfect scores and had been given a list of occupations to choose from.

But the next day, while thinking of which career to choose from, she found herself in a clearing in the nearby woods. She took in the wild smell of the forest and suddenly everything seemed to stop moving as she opened her eyes wide.

"Draco."

Suddenly everything came back to her like a wave, hitting her hard and pulling her under. Her family, Hogwarts, school friends, the war, Draco Malfoy, the last battle, working at Madam Malkin's, Harry Potter, and the night he had almost killed her.

Violeta had found her that night, sitting in the clearing with a blank look on her face and dark eyes full of emptiness. She approached her cautiously, not wanting to scare the girl.

"Ginevra?"

"I remember." Her voice was so soft, Violeta barely heard it. Ginevra looked up at the woman and began to cry.

"I remember." Violeta held her tight and rocked her as she did those four years prior. Trying to push away the fear that Ginevra would leave her.

But she didn't. She told Violeta that she wasn't leaving. That she loved her like a mother, and that no matter what, she was her only family now.

Violeta cried happily and began to cook a large meal for them to celebrate Ginevra's recovery and she couldn't help but think that the woman reminded her of her mother. But she pushed that thought away, they had betrayed her, _she_ had betrayed her. Ginevra had no other family now.

It took her a month, but finally Ginevra found herself at the public records office at the ministry. It had been four years since Violeta found her and though she was happy with the woman, she just had to know what happened after she left.

She looked up 'Ginevra Molly Weasley' and stared in shock as she read the articles of her disappearance. She held back tears as she saw that she had been pronounced dead and that the search had been called off.

She cried hard that night as she told Violeta what she had found. The woman held her until she fell asleep and tucked her in, wishing she could take her pain away. The next morning, Ginevra woke and stood in front of her mirror with a small smile on her face.

"Goodbye Ginevra Weasley, the girl working at Madam Malkin's. Hello Ginevra Daskalov, the woman with a new life." She thought for a second and the smile grew. "Governess Ginevra Daskalov."

Turning from the mirror she found Violeta in the garden, drinking some tea.

"Yes dear?" The woman smiled at the bright gleam in Ginevra's eyes.

"I want to be a governess." Violeta smiled brighter and hugged her tight.

"Very well then." She pulled back and looked at the young woman with pride. "Now let's go to the ministry and let them know. Classes start in a month in Bucharest and you need to put in the proper paperwork." The woman ran inside to get ready and Ginevra laughed as she watched the woman digging in a box to find all of her paperwork.

"Don't just stand there, go get dressed. My daughter a governess," she pulled out a file and smiled as she spoke to herself. "A teacher just like my father. Oh how delightful."

* * *

First I would like to say that I am soooo sorry it took me so long to get this up. I have been exceptionally busy lately and found it hard to focus on this particular chapter. I rewrote it three times before I settled on this version. Sorry it's short and there isn't much detail, it was hard adding anything else because it is so fast paced. The next chapter will be all about Ginevra once again because there is still a one year difference between her story and where I left off with Draco. Hopefully I will have that chapter up soon.

And sorry if any of this is confusing; just know that Violeta found her the next day after she fell in the water. A month later she adopted Ginevra. Four years later Ginevra "graduated" from her classes, remembered who she was, and has chosen to be a governess.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. They do mean a lot to me and some even influence my chapters (like chapter 3) so keep reviewing.


	5. Always

**AN- Set after all the books, partial AU  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.  
**

**~ Always ~**

"_Night has fallen around me  
Alone I watch the shadows appear  
I cry as I reach out to you  
Knowing you will never again be there  
You saved me long ago  
From my demons, from myself  
And I never said thank you  
Never said that I love you  
So much time wasted  
So much time in silence  
I hope you can hear me  
I miss you mama  
And I love you…always.."_

Ginevra opened her mouth to say more, but the pain overwhelmed her and all she could do was cry. Cry over the overgrown mound before her. Cry in the snow covered graveyard. Cry for all the fond memories, and for the time lost over the past year. Cry for her mama Violeta who lie beneath her. Cry for the words never spoken. Cry for the loss that came so suddenly that it seemed to have been a dream, until now. She had hid the pain away, held back the tears, her mind telling her that Violeta wasn't gone, that she was still alive and laughing at the cruel trick she was playing. Telling her that at any minute she would jump out and grab her into a tight hug, congratulating Ginevra on her Governess certificate and telling her how proud she was of her. But tonight, not two weeks later, it suddenly hit her; and she cried.

"Always…"

* * *

It had been two months since Ginevra came home from Bucharest as a Governess. She had known that mama Violeta (she had come to call her that over the year) could not make it to the ceremony, so she made sure to buy a few things from Bucharest to bring back to her. Armed with her gifts she had run off the bus and into her home with a yell.

"_MAMA I'M HOME!!!" But she froze as the chill filled her and darkness seemed to seep into her every pore. The house was dark, not even a candle was lit, and so cold; so quiet._

"_Mama?" She heard the tremor in her own voice but shook her head. She dropped her things onto the empty table and searched the house to find it empty. _

"_Mama!" She came to the kitchen in tears, screaming out in desperation. Hoping it was just a joke, or perhaps mama Violeta had gone somewhere. But she knew it wasn't true, she would have been waiting for Ginevra. She would have been standing at the door with her arms out to her little Ginger. She would have been there!_

_She stood in the living room and forced herself to breathe, trying to keep from crying. She was fine, she just had to be found. But when she turned to walk out of the room she looked into the large mirror adorning the wall behind the couch and her breath disappeared. There was mama Violeta, laying in her garden unmoving._

_Ginevra ran out to her and fell beside her body. She did not need to touch her to know that she would be stiff and cold. Her skin was a pale blue, and below her was a pool of dried up blood. She turned the body over and froze in mid scream._

_Mama Violeta lay there with wide eyes and dried blood pouring down from her mouth. Her whole front was covered in the sticky liquid and protruding from her belly was her tiny gardening trowel._

"_No mama." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "NO!"_

_Her neighbors had heard her, and they came running around to the back of the house. All of them stopped upon seeing the old woman they had known their whole lives and her wonderful young daughter. They had tried to console her but she wouldn't talk. She wouldn't even acknowledge them. She just watched as her mama was taken away, and then she went inside, locking herself in her room for two days and nights._

_She came out to burry mama Violeta and then she went home. She cleaned the whole house, not bothering to eat much as she pushed away her sorrows. Until Christmas Eve, when she went to her grave and finally cried._

Now, she sat on her bed and looked up at the sound of something knocking on the window. It was a large hawk, trying to keep itself in the air as it pecked at the glass. She quickly stood and opened it as the hawk flew in and landed on her bed. It took her a moment to see a letter attached to its leg. She sighed and sat beside the bird, taking the letter off and rubbing the hawk's chin; which made its eyes close and seemed to twitter in pleasure.

When it finally flew away she looked back down and opened it.

**Dear Governess Daskalov,**

**I am in need of a governess for a family in England and with their specific needs I have found myself branching out to other countries in search for the right one. I have looked at your records and believe you may be perfect for the job. I would like to come to your home this Friday at 9am. I will come by floo. If it is any problem for you please respond. If you do not then I will assume that you will be expecting me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Theodore Nott**

Ginevra reread the name again and her eyes widened. Would he recognize her? Should she accept? No, of course not, it is too soon. But then she looked up at the picture of her mama, smiling out at her with loving eyes and such a warm smile. She had been proud of her when she had chosen to be a governess, to be a teacher like the former Master Daskalov.

She looked around, knowing that she could not stay. The pain was too much to bear, everything reminded her of mama Violeta. She would never sell the house, it had been in the Daskalov family for centuries, but she could not live here anymore. Maybe this was fate, her one chance to try again. But why did it have to be in England, and why did it have to be Theodore Nott that found her?

Mama Violeta waved at her and then twirled in the leaves. And for the first time since she came home, Ginevra smiled.

* * *

He hadn't remembered her, not at all. Then again, why would he, they had never spoken when they were at school together. She would have been more surprised if he had remembered her. But even though she was safe from discovery (though she wondered why it really mattered so much) she knew she would not get the position. He had treated her appallingly, as if she was lower class and maybe even trash. She had ended up 'informing' Master Nott that he was not master of the house and that he had no right to look down at her in any way, no matter his 'title'. She had called him many names, though she was proud at herself for not yelling at the git. She had kept her tone calm but firm, almost like a hiss at times and he had looked as if she had slapped him and quickly walked to the fireplace.

But then he did something she had not expected. He had turned around and _smiled_ at her before tossing in the floo powder and disappearing in green flame.

For the next few days she pushed it from her mind, trying to focus on the daily reports coming in from mama Violeta's dress shops. Violeta had owned the biggest chain of wizarding clothing stores in Bulgaria, and now Ginevra owned the 20 or so shops. There was a steady flow of income for the shops had been doing very well, and she really didn't need to work to live as she was. But it was pretty empty, the life she was living, and without mama she no longer wanted to be here. Maybe she just needed to get away for a few weeks, take a vacation to get her mind off things. She was 27, much too young to be sitting around a house as if she was retired and had watched all her children grow old and move on.

At that thought she felt a tear fall down her cheek as she touched her stomach, feeling the scar beneath her thin cloth. Oh how she wanted children, with every fiber of her being, but because of the hex thrown at her five years ago, she was unable to have children. They had tried to fix her, to make her able, but no matter what the healers did, she was barren. All her eggs were dead, and her body would not be able to handle the pregnancy if she was ever successful. Funny, she was a 27 beautiful woman, unable to have children, and still a virgin. She would be perfect as a prostitute, or maybe even a madam at a local brothel.

She pushed away that thought immediately; there was no way she would do such a thing. If others wanted to then fine, let them. But she never would, she couldn't, and that would never change.

Suddenly, the large hawk returned and landed on her kitchen table with yet another letter. She took it, and rubbed the hawk once more under his chin, before sitting down and opening the letter; finding it strange that the hawk did not leave.

**Dear Governess Daskalov,**

**I will return to your home to talk to you of the family in England. I will come again on Friday at 9am.**

**Sincerely,**

**Theodore Nott**

* * *

The hawk had not left, even when she scribbled a quick note and tried to tie it to its leg. The hawk merely took it and shred it with its beak and claws and then looked up at her. It closed its eyes and exposed its chin, making Ginevra laugh and rub it once again under it.

On Friday morning, Ginevra made tea and prepared the living room for her guest; the hawk perched on the back of her seat as she waited.

At exactly 9am, Theodore Nott stepped out of her fireplace and smiled. He held his hand out as she started to rise.

"Please, sit. I do not have much time and must tell you everything as quickly as possible." He sat down in the empty chair across from her and took a sip of his tea.

"The father is a widower and he has six children. The ages are 10, 8, 6, 6, 5, and 1. The oldest will be going to Hogwarts next year so you will only have to teach 5, though as I told you before, you will have to look after them as the nanny as well." Ginevra nodded as he continued.

"You will live in their home, wake early with the boys, spend the day with them, and put them to bed before you can rest. Their father is a busy man, but he will probably take over a bit during the day. And maybe even at night, he loves his children and has asked for a governess merely for the sake of his children for they need a mother figure in his life." He pulled a thick folder filled with parchment and set it on the table.

"This is all the information on the family, he wished you to know everything so you do not ask questions. He has no secrets; he just does not wish to talk about his late wife or his family. He will pay you 20 Galleons a month, should he find you to be acceptable over the months he shall give you a raise." He finished off his tea and set down his cup.

"The hawk is yours now; I give all Governesses' an owl for correspondence, though it seems that Tristan has taken a liking to you so he is yours now." He chuckled before standing.

"Is there anything you wish to know?" He asked as he stepped once again into the fireplace.

"What is the father's name?" She asked calmly as she stood.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." And with that he disappeared once more in green flames as Ginevra's cup fell from her hands and onto the floor.

* * *

Wow, never saw that coming huh? Lol  
Ok, not really, it was a bit obvious where this was going but the thought of having Violeta die came from the little song/poem thing at the beginning. I had written it a few nights ago and I happened upon it again, suddenly this chapter was born. Sad but tragedy happens in life, even at our happiest of times.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Special thanks to Princess Pheonix Tears, I always look forward to your reviews and love the feedback I get from you. It really helps me work on this story.

Oh and if you didn't know, I have two other stories up now. Though Sacrificum is my favorite of the two.

Review!


End file.
